


Guardian in the viewfinder

by ArchangelAmvs



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAmvs/pseuds/ArchangelAmvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is Asami's guardian angel and when Asami winds up on the wrong path, Akihito goes down to try to save him form himself and demonic forces after his soul.  But to save Asami's life and soul from human and demonic forces alike, this angel will do the unthinkable fall in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

Inspired by Lita0444's Hallelujah series

PROLOGUE

Asami looked up at the dark and stormy sky passing by the limo's window. He'd had yet another rough night. A deal that he had with the Russians had gone south and now three of his men were dead. In revenge Asami had personally killed three times as many of the Russian arms dealer's men. The ride back to the penthouse was silent as a grave. The only sound being the rain against the windows and the small movements from Kirishima and Suoh in the front seats. Asami leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. The sound of Russian screams still echoing in his ears. He knew that his actions tonight could have dire consequences but right now he didn't care. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted.  
"We're here, boss." Kirishima his secretary said.  
The car pulled up to the curb of the apartment building. With a sigh Asami got out of the vehicle and headed inside. As he rode the elevator to the penthouse, he was dreading having to replace the men he lost. After a hot shower, he leaves his clothes on the bathroom floor and falls into bed. His last thought before sleep took him was...  
"I will fall into the abyss."  
~~~~  
Akihito was shocked as he watched the sleeping man. The things he did to the Russian dealers was inhuman. It took all his willpower to not be sick while watching him torture and kill the nine Russians. Three for every man he had lost in the shoot out. Akihito had had enough. For years he had watched the man he cared about fall slowly in to the abyss. He had been sent to purge the world with fire but Akihito was forced to watch as Asami slowly gave in to the darkness he had been sent to purge. Just the thought broke Akihito's heart, finally making up his mind he raced to the the grand hall and knealed at God's feet.  
"Father I ask for an audience." Akihito beseeched.  
"Of course, my son, what is troubling you?" Akihito looked up into the eyes of his creator.  
"It is Asami. I know why he was sent down, but Father, each day I watch him slip farther and farther away from Your light and I fear that soon he will be lost to us." God nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. Akihito continued "Many of the other angels believe he is already lost to us and some have even talked about killing him before the demons are able to turn him and make him a member of Lucifer's army."  
God's expression remain unchanged as he asked "What do you suggest, my child?"  
Akihito sighed, regretting his coming suggestion "I would like you to send me to him. It is my belief that I can pull him back"  
"And why do you think that?" God asked, already knowing the answer.  
"You will recall that Asami and I fought together for eons before he was given this mission. He trusts me above all other except You. I know I can bring him back to You before he is forever lost to us." Akihito replied.  
God nodded thoughtfully "Are you sure this is what you want? He will not remember you and your wings will be lost to you as you will become human and mortal until the day you return to Me."  
Akihito nodded "I have thought this through Father and even though I know this is a risk, I could never forgive myself if we lose him and I did nothing to save him."  
Akihito walked closer and kneeled at God's feet. "This is why I have come to you Father. Please take my wings and send me to him. Let me save my brother from the abyss before its too late."  
God smiled "If this is what you truly want I will allow it. Please be safe Akihito and bring our warrior angel home."  
Akihito nodded and with a smile said "Yes, I will, thank you Father." Akihito closed his eyes as he felt a hand on his wings.  
"My love goes with you, Akihito." Akihito felt a tug, then he was falling. His last thought before losing counciousness was...  
"Hold on Asami. I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Akihito awoke with a splitting headache and no idea where he was. The first thing he became aware of was that it was dark and the moon shone overhead. He was in a dirty alley between two buildings and he could smell the trash in the overflowing dumpster. 'Where am I?' Akihito wondered. Just as he thought that, the first raindrops fell. Akihito sighed 'I guess I'd better find someplace dry.' He started walking and came upon a homeless shelter. He went inside and was given a hot meal and a dry cot for the night. In the morning, he was awoken by an elderly man who called himself Taki which was short for Takimura. He said he was the shelter manager and told him it was time to leave. He explained that everyone had to leave during the day to look for a job. They would re-open at 5:00 p.m. for dinner and he was welcome to return at that time.  
Akihito asked Taki if he knew of anyplace that would hire him. Taki asked "Look out that window and tell me what you see?" Akihito looked out and described the sad look in the eyes of a woman who was waiting for a bus. He noticed a woman pushing a stroller who wore a lot of makeup covering the purple bruise on her left cheek. He pointed out the teen on a bike who was racing away from an elderly woman after having snatched her purse. He noticed the business man who walked into a coffee shop to meet his mistress. Taki stopped him and asked "How do you know it's his mistress and not his wife?" "Because he wears a ring and she does not," Akihito explained. Taki asked "Then it could be his sister, could it not?" Akihito said "I don't think brothers and sisters would kiss like that, plus he just grabbed her butt."  
Taki smiled and suggested that Akihito should apply to the job announcement for a freelance photographer that was posted on the jobs board. Grabbing the ad, Akihito thought about it but said "I don't think that'll work out because I don't even have a camera to use." Taki smiled and said "Follow me."  
Taki walked to the rear office of the shelter and started digging around in a closet. He stepped out of the closet holding a heavy bag. Akihito gave him a puzzled look when Taki swung the bag toward him and let it go. "Humph, what's in this thing, rocks?" Akihoto asked. "That is your ticket to a job. I used to be a photographer for Kyodo News and I have a few friends that still work there. I could put a word in for you and I'll let you use the equipment until you can buy your own. What do you think? Akihito looked at him and smiled. "I think you are the answer to my prayers." 

One month later

Akihito ran as fast as he could, the sound of his pursuers and his breathing loud in his ears. The stakeout had been a long one, but the pictures were more that worth it. Sadly, the politician who was caught red handed cheating on his wife didn't think so, if his homicidal guards were any indication. "Man, these guys just don't give up!" Akihito thought to himself while cutting a corner and ducking into an alley. He watched with a smile as the guards ran past his hiding place. "That only took slightly longer that usual."   
Sure that the coast was clear, he left the safety of his hiding place and started the long walk back to his apartment. "These jobs have gotten a lot more dangerous lately." This was the fourth time he'd been chased from a job, this month. He would have to buy a new pair of sneakers soon. Akihito was so deep in thought, he almost didn't notice that he was standing in front of his building. "When did that happen?" he wondered a moment before shrugging his shoulders and unlocking the door.   
Akihito didn't need much in terms of comfortable living. He had found an abandoned warehouse that he rented for less than the cost of a one bedroom apartment. It gave him the space he needed to set up his own darkroom. His bedroom was in the loft area to give himself a little privacy should anyone visit. The darkroom was on the bottom level in a rear corner. The room was no bigger than a closet but it worked for him.  
He wasn't home alot anyway considering his boss kept him busy with one assignment after another. He really only came home when he needed to eat, shower, develop his shots or crash. His kitchen consisted of a microwave oven, refrigerator, shop sink and card table that he only had three chairs for. His bed was the only thing he'd bought new because he couldn't stand thinking of what might have happened in a used bed. His bathroom was functional with multiple shower stalls because the warehouse had provided its employees with a locker room so they could clean up before they left work.   
He went to the kitchen to search for some food. The leftover sushi from two nights ago didn't smell bad so he decided to eat it with his hands so he didn't have any dishes to clean. Then he headed to the dark room with the last bottle of beer. He really needed to buy some food.   
He would have to develop the pictures tonight because his editor would want them before 8:00 am. Four hours later, Akihito stepped out the dark room, climbed the step to the loft, stripped from his dirty clothes and crashed on his bed. His last thought was "Is this all there is to life? I feel like I'm missing something but can't figure out what it is."  
~~~~  
Asami was livid "I will teach the asshole who did this, why you shouldn't cross me," he swore. Someone had betrayed him and leaked the details of a multi-million dollar business deal with the Koreans he had worked for over a year to make happen. Now the Chinese had his deal and they did it by using Asami's business proposal. To make matters worse, he still had no idea who did it. "Once I find out who betrayed me, they will wish they were never born." Just as he finished the thought, he heard a knock on his office door. "Enter!"   
Kirishima walked in and bowed low "Asami sama."  
"You'd better have news for me, Kirishima." Asami snarled.  
"Yes, Asami sama, I believe we have found out who did it." Kirishima replied.   
Asami, interested to see who would dare make a enemy of him so readily, said "Who?"  
"It is our belief that one of the new recruits was sloppy, and a newspaper editor managed to get some information on the deal, which he then sold to the Chinese," Kirishima explained.  
"I have the report of my findings right here, Asami sama." Kirishima handed him the folder.   
Asami nodded, taking the folder "Nicely done, Kirishima, you may go now."  
Kirishima bowed again "Yes Asami sama." He left closing the door behind him.   
Asami settled back to read the report and smiled saying to the now empty office "Takeo Yamaguichi, enjoy your last night on Earth." Asami headed to the elevator and called Kirishima to have Souh bring the limo around. He was ready to go home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Akihito, you must remember you don't have much time, remember Akihito, they're coming."   
Akihito jumped awake in a cold sweat, the voice from his dream still ringing in his ears.   
'What was that dream, who's coming, and what must I remember?' Akihito wondered.  
The sound of an alarm stopped his thoughts, before he could puzzle out the dream. Looking at the time, he realized if he wasn't out the door right now he would be really late. Deciding not to worry about dreams that were probably spawned from bad sushi, he grabbed the photos and ran out the door as fast as his feet could carry him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Asami awoke with a start, a headache already begining to make itself known. "What the hell? That dream again!" he couldn't help but think back on what he could remember from the vivid dream...   
The heat was intense, looking down he could see homes, entire villages in flames. Then the scene would change to him fighting... something, and then finally him with wings, black from the soot of the flames, and sword in hand shouting something inaudible...   
Asami sighed this wasn't the first time, he'd had this dream. It was becoming more intense and more detailed each time he slept. Almost as if he were watching a trailer to a movie. Of course, how would he know considering he hadn't been to a movie in over 20 years. So, without wasting another moment on the dream which was probably nothing but nonsense, he got up and got ready to go to the office.   
By the time he was showered and dressed, less than fifteen minutes later, Kirishima walked in with his morning coffee. He decided that today he would go see Takeo Yamaguichi and teach him the fine art of editing...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Akihito was out the door, jogging at a brisk pace when he realized women were snickering and pointing at him while he ran. He stopped to see what they were all laughing at, and realized he had forgotten his pants. That would explain why he thought the morning was a bit chilly. Turning as red as a tomato he dashed back to his apartment, only to have to spend five minutes looking for a pair of pants that didn't smell like the alley he woke up in several months ago. 'Hmm maybe I should do a batch of laundry soon,' Akihito thought. Finally, finding a pair of pants that weren't too grungy, he hopped into the legs of the pants and pulled them up as he headed out of the loft holding the envelope between his teeth. He put his belt on while running down the stairs, grabbed his camera bag that was sitting on the floor next to the front door, checked his watch to see how much time he had wasted and saw it was 7:55 am. So, only 5 minutes before deadline and he was 20 minutes out. No problem! He'd have to call in a favor from Ronin, his friend in Layout, to hold the transfer to printing until he could slip his shots into the evening edition. After all, he owed him for the photos he took of his sister's wedding two weeks ago.   
Eighteen minutes later, out of breath and looking like he had just walked out of the shower thanks to the drops of sweat falling off his brow, Akihito ran to Layout and gave Ronin the shots to go along with the breaking story that would appear above the crease in tonight's edition. The story itself had already been turned in by Suri, the political reporter who had just been hired last month. This should make her a household name in no time.   
With a smile, Akihito pictured a refrigerator stocked with fresh food and a closet full of freshly laundered clothes. If these types of dirty assignments kept up, he'd have to talk to Mr. Yamaguichi for a clothing stipend. Actually, since he didn't have any other assignments he was working on, he headed to Mr. Yamaguichi’s office to get some more work and to ask about a raise. Heading to the third floor, he stopped in the break room to grab a bagel and some coffee. When he went to pour the coffee, the sludge that landed in the mug wasn't the least bit appetizing. He threw that out and made himself a cup of tea instead. Green tea was healthier anyhow. Chewing while he walked, he grabbed the elevator and stepped off to see Mr. Yamaguichi's assistant, Riya, on the phone. As he walked by her, he waved and pointed to the editor's door signaling that he would just go on in. Riya shouldered the phone and said "He's not in yet."   
Akihito stopped in his tracks and looked at Riya. She went back to her phone conversation with the printing office and seemed to be fielding complaints about a late delivery from the layout department. She told them that she would report the tardiness to Mr. Yamaguichi as soon as he was available. She hung up and looked up at Akihito.   
"Would you have anything to do with the late delivery from layout this morning?" she asked.   
Akihito looked at her and shrugged his shoulders "I can't imagine why you would think it was my fault that the layout department was late."   
Riya chuckled and said "only because it was your fault the last two times printing called in a complaint."   
Akihito sheepishly smiled and asked "So, where's Mr. Yamaguichi? I need to talk to him about certain financial matters and also need to find out what my next assignment will be."  
Riya puffed out a breath and said "If you're going to ask him for a raise, forget it. He's too greedy to actually pay us what we're worth."   
"Never hurts to try, is my motto" chirped Akihito. "But really, when can I get in to see him?" asked Akihito.   
Riya's expression became worried "I don't know. He should have been here by now and he hasn't called in. I called his house, and there was no answer. His cell is going straight to voice mail. He didn't have any appointments this morning, that I'm aware of. So, I can't imagine where he might be. Maybe I should call the police and report him missing?"   
Akihito became more serious and said "The police can't do anything until he's been missing for 48 hours. Have you sent anyone to his house to see if he's home. Maybe he had a heart attack or something?" Riya now seemed to shift into panic mode and wondered if she should call the police anyhow to have them check and see if Mr. Yamaguichi was alive. Akihito calmed her down and offered to go check out Mr. Yamaguichi's house for her. Riya gave him the address, the keys to a press pool scooter, and told him to call her as soon as he got there and she would give him the alarm codes to get in. Akihito headed out and hoped he didn't find Mr. Yamaguichi dead or worse yet, passed out in the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takeo Yamaguichi's screams were music to Asami's ears. They had been at this for less than three minutes and he was already screeching and sobbing like a child. They had barely even done any real damage yet. After all, they only broken one finger so far. What a pathetic piece of work.  
"Please Asami sama I don't know what you're talking about!" Takeo pleaded.  
"Begging already Yamaguichi? How pathetic, Souh break his ring finger next." Asami snarled.  
Souh just nodded and walked up to the chair that Takeo was tied to, and grabbed his hand.  
CRACK  
Takeo screamed and started begging incoherently, when Suoh stepped back his ring finger on his right hand was bent at a strange angle.   
Asami glared "You never should of stuck your nose where it doesn't belong Yamaguichi. We've already dealt with your source in our organization. Tell me, were you able to turn more than one of my people into a rat? Will killing you put an end to my problems?"  
"Asami sama I swear I meant no disresp... AHH!" Yamaguichi was cut off my Souh breaking his middle finger.  
"You knew Exactly what you were doing." Asami snarled "Suoh, finish with this hand and move on to the other. After that, you can start removing the fingers."  
"Yes sir!" With that Souh stood in front of the chair and held Yamaguichi's hand down by the forearm then brought his other gloved hand up and with a swift movement Suoh slammed his fist down breaking the remaining two fingers on his right hand. He grabbed Yamaguichi's left hand, intertwined his fingers and swiflty bent them backwards. All four fingers of the left hand broke at once. They were all left standing straight up. Lastly, he broke the thumb.   
"Ahhhhh!" Takeo Yamaguichi screamed before passing out.   
Asami growled "Suoh wake him up, take him outside, kill him and bury him in his own backyard." Report to me when you're done. Asami walked out of Yamaguichi's house with Kirishima at his side. He climbed into the back of his limo, while Kirishima took the driver's seat. Kirishima asked "Do you want to return to the office or would you like to go home, Asami sama?" "Take me to the office, I have a contact in the North Korean army who can help me sabotage the Chinese and put us back in the running for this deal."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akihito gasped, he could hardly believe what he had seen and heard. He had made good time getting to Yamaguichi's house and thought maybe his editor was entertaining important guests after seeing a limo in the circular driveway.  
Akihito was about to ring the doorbell, when he heard Takeo Yamaguichi's scream. He then heard him begging and pleading for his life before a final, blood-curdling scream. 'Oh my God, is Yamaguichi dead?' Then he heard a voice ordering Yamaguichi's death and burial. 'Who is that? He sounds familiar. Where have I heard that voice?' He saw shadows through the curtains in the front of the house. Someone was coming. Akihito jumped off the porch and hid behind the hedges lining the front of the house. Since the hedges were trimmed to window height, Akihito laid down in the dirt on his belly and prayed no one would see him. He lifted his head and watched as two people walked to the limo. The one who entered the back wore an expensive suit, had black hair which reached his collar and broad shoulders. The other one hopped into the driver's seat but Akihito could see that he had short, black hair and wore glasses. The limo headed down the driveway, made a right turn and drove away slowly. Once the limo was out of sight, Akihito crawled out from behind the bushes and put his ear to the front door. He didn't hear anything but knew what he had heard so he called the police and reported a homicide in progress. He ran back to the scooter and grabbed his camera out of the bag and headed back to the front door. He slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't make a sound and tiptoed into the foyer. He was hoping he could stop Yamaguichi's death. All he heard was silence so he peeked around the corner into the living room. There was a chair with rope hanging off the arms. But no Yamaguichi. He heard a door slam at the back of the house so he slowly crept towards the back. He peeked around the next corner and saw the kitchen. There were dirty dishes in the sink and everything appeared normal until he walked toward the breakfast bar. A chair was laying on its side. He spotted the back door and tiptoed to look out the window. He saw a man with blond hair, carrying what appeared to be a sack but turned out to be Takeo Yamaguichi. The man dropped Yamaguichi to the ground, took out a .40 caliber Glock, screwed a silencer on the end, and aimed at Yamaguichi. Akihito lifted his camera and began taking frame after frame of pictures. He watched as the blond man shot Yamaguichi in the head. Shocked by what he saw, Akihitio kept his finger on the shutter and the camera captured the end of Takeo Yamaguichi's life.  
Akihito gasped but quickly covered his mouth to muffle any sounds and to keep from vomiting. He quickly ran upstairs to a bathroom and lost his breakfast. 'I have to get out of here.' Akihito thought and headed to the front door. He quietly snuck out while the blond haired man was still in the backyard. He ran to the scooter and pushed it down the street before jumping on and kickstarting it. He raced as fast as the scooter would carry him to his house.   
~~~~~~  
Suoh knocked on Asami's office door. "Enter!" ordered Asami. Suoh opened the door and walked directly to Asami's desk. He bowed and reported "Yamaguichi is dead. However, I was not able to bury him because the police began to arrive. I barely made it out through the neighbor's yard."   
Asami listened to Suoh's report and asked "What happened? Did someone see you?"   
"I don't think so" said Suoh "but I can't imagine how the police knew to come. I didn't make any noise as I used the silencer."   
"Hmmm, well at least we don't have to worry about any more leaks" said Asami. "Have our man in the police department report how they knew to go to Yamaguichi's house. I want to make sure there are no more loose ends" ordered Asami.   
'Yes sir!" answered Suoh. He then turned around and left the office.  
Asami pushed the intercom button, "Kirishima, can you step in please?"  
"Yes sir!" Kirishima entered and quietly closed the door behind him.  
"How are we going to prevent something like this from happening again? Asami asked.  
Suoh returned and entered Asami’s office and reported “Your contact said that a call came in reporting a homicide in progress and the person didn’t give a name other than saying he was a reporter for the Kyoto Times.”  
Asami frowned at this news.  
"I was just thinking about that. I think you should buy the Kyoto Times. We’ll be able to eliminate the reporter before the police find out who it was. It’ll also keep them from ever running a story on you again. We could use the paper to expose our enemies while keeping our activities quiet. We won’t have to worry about any more editors buying information pertaining to your deals. One final bonus is it's always good to have a few legitimate businesses to cover our other activities." Kirishima offered.  
"Hmm, let me think on that." Asami leaned back in his chair and stared out his window for a few minutes. "I like it. See that it gets done immediately."  
"Yes Asami sama, who would you like to put in as the new editor?" Kirishima asked.  
"I need someone I can trust. Go over there and take charge until we figure out who is trustworthy enough to place in that position." Asami ordered.  
"Yes sir, I will report there immediately." Kirishima left.  
~~~~~~  
Akihito locked himself in his dark room and began to develop the pictures that he had taken. He was shocked to see the proof of the end of Yamaguichi's life. He couldn't believe that any of it had really happened and if it weren't for the evidence staring at him, he would have thought it all a dream. He went to the kitchen and sat to review the pictures.  
'Who is the blond man in these pictures? More importantly, who was the man who gave the order to kill Yamaguichi? He looked vaguely familiar.' wondered Akihito. 'I have to get these pictures to the police. But if I turn them in, they'll know I was the one who took them. I'll never be safe if they know who I am because they'll need to eliminate the only witness. What should I do? Who should I tell? Okay, think for a minute. I have to make a plan.'  
Akihito sat there trying to plan out his next move, when his phone began vibrating. He was so startled that the pictures when flying onto the floor. After the second buzz, he was able to pull the phone out of his pocket and look at the caller id. It was a generic Kyoto Times number. 'Who could be calling me? Should I answer? Should I turn over the pictures anonymously? That'll never work. They'll never print such graphic pictures and someone will leak that I was the photographer who took them. Maybe I'll just ignore it and let it go to voice mail.' The phone stopped ringing. He waited to see if the voice mail indicator would pop up. But in five seconds it started buzzing in his hand again and he dropped it on the floor. He picked it up and it was the same number calling. 'Okay, I'll answer and play it off as nothing happened. Yeah, I'll just play dumb until I can figure out what to do.'  
"Hello?"  
"Akihito! Where are you? Did you go to Mr. Yamaguichi's house? Are you there now? Did you hear about what happened? You were supposed to go to his house and call me, but you never called? What happened?!?" Riya was yelling by the time she finished the questions.  
"Uhhh."  
"What do you mean Uhhh? That's all you have to say to me? Where are you?" Riya's hysteria was quickly turning to anger.  
"Well, I..... was heading that way and.... uh......I ran over a nail and popped the tire. Yeah, and I was trying to get it fixed at the mechanic’s shop so I could make it out there, but...... um... I realized that I didn't have my wallet to pay the mechanic so.... I left the scooter and had to walk home to get some money and I figured I'd eat lunch before I went back to get the scooter. So anyhow, umm, I should be on my way in the next 10 minutes to pick up the scooter and then I'll head over to Mr. Yamaguichi's house to see if he's okay." Akihito was hoping she would buy that story.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE JUST GOT A CALL FROM THE POLICE! MR YAMAGUICHI HAS BEEN MURDERED!!!!!" Riya screamed.  
"What???? Murdered??? Are you sure???" Akihito tried to sound shocked. "Well, I guess that means you don't want me to check on him anymore??"  
"WHAT?? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?" Riya appeared to be freaking out now.  
"Calm down, I'll go pick up the scooter and drive back to the paper as soon as I can. It'll take me a good hour to get there as it's not too close to my house. Just remain calm and have a cup of tea until I get there." Akihito ordered.  
"Tea? I don't need tea! I need answers. A man just walked in here saying he's our new boss. The timing is too coincidental. Do you think he was behind Mr. Yamaguichi's death?" Riya whispered.  
"Who is this man? What is his name? What does he look like?" asked Akihito.  
"He's tall, has black hair and is wearing a suit and glasses. He does not smile. He's scary looking. You have to come back." Riya begged.  
'Oh boy that sounded a lot like one of the men at the house. Could they have seen me?' Akihito remained quiet with his thoughts.  
"Akihito, Did you hear me?!?" Riya yelled.  
"Oh yeah, um, why do you need me there? I'm not an employee you know. I'm just a freelancer, remember?" Akihito said.  
"WHAT?!! You better get over here because he has called an employee meeting to make a major announcement. If you don't come over here now, I'll make sure we never use you as a freelancer again!!" Riya threatened.  
"Wow, okay, calm down. I'll be there, after I pick up the scooter. I'm going to need a reimbursement for the repairs because payday is still a few days away and I'm short on cash." Akihito whined.  
"Fine, just get here within two hours. He wants everyone in the conference room by 3:00. Don't be late!" Riya growled before hanging up on him.  
~~~~~~  
Akihito went to the scooter, took out a knife and stabbed the rear tire. "Now I gotta find a mechanic to fix this damn thing in less than an hour. Man, what was I thinking. I gotta work on my imagination and come up with better stories in the future." Akihito muttered. He left his house pushing the scooter.  
One mile down the road, he found a mechanic who agreed to fix the tire for the bargain price of $15 plus a rush fee of $75. Akihito paid the bill and drove the scooter back to the Kyoto Times building. He returned the scooter to the press pool garage and headed up to see Riya.  
Looking around the press pool, he could see that everyone appeared nervous. Some of the female reporters were crying about Mr. Yamaguichi. Some of the male reporters were in a group talking quietly. It almost looked like they were planning a coup. Akihito kept walking toward Mr. Yamaguichi's office to find Riya. He found her sitting at her desk, staring at her computer but not really seeing it. She looked dazed. Akihito walked up to her and said "Hey there, how are you doing? Are you okay?"   
Riya turned her head slowly and looked at him like she didn't know him.   
"Wow you must be in shock. Can you reimburse me for the repair? I really need the money back to buy groceries." Akihito said.  
Riya's eyes squinted, her forehead wrinkled up, and her face began to turn bright red. "WHAT! Are you serious! Mr. Yamaguichi is dead, the Kyoto Times has a new Editor, and your worried about groceries? Are you kidding me?" Riya screeched.  
"You haven't seen my fridge. It's hard to work on an empty stomach." Akihito flinched.  
"Fine. Give me that damn receipt. Here's your money! Now get into the conference room. I don't want to piss off the new boss!" Riya snapped.  
"Fine, I'm on my way now." Akihito walked slowly to the conference room. By the time he arrived, the seats were all full and there was standing room only in the back. This served his purpose considering he didn't want to be there to begin with. 'I guess if I want to keep getting assignments, I better suck up to the new guy." Akihito thought.  
Just then, everyone quieted down so you could hear a pin drop. Riya walked in with new guy walking right behind her. Akihito stood on tiptoes to get a look at the new boss and suddenly his face turned white, he gasped so loud that everyone turned around. Immediately he dropped to his knees and began to crawl out of the room. "Oh my God!! That's him. That's the man who drove the limo away from Mr. Yamaguichi's house. I gotta get out of here!' Akihito panicked.  
“Where do you think you’re going young man....”


	4. Chapter 4

"Women were screaming, running, holding the hands of their children. Men were fighting and dying. The houses were made of stone with thatched roofs. The roofs were on fire as hell seemed to be breaking loose. He was standing back to back with another warrior. They were being inundated with demons of all shapes and sizes. He swung his right arm and a blazing sword separated the head from one of the demons. Another jumped at him and the shield in his left hand kept the demon's jagged teeth from making contact with his arm. He stabbed it and withdrew the sword with an upswing that sliced another demon across the torso cutting his body in half. He was not being attacked from the rear because his fellow warrior was defending his rear. Akihito fought for hours against the demon horde without tiring. In the distance, a cloud of iridescent wings approached the village. The demons let out a horrifying screeching cry then start retreating to the shadows of the forest ringing the village. As the band of angels landed, a voice from behind yells out 'It's nice of you to show up late to the party, again!' Akihito begins to turn around to talk to his brother in arms. 'Are you hurt?' He looks into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes he's ever seen....  
"What? Where am I?" Akihito wakes lying on a cot in what appears to be a cell. Was he arrested for something? As he is looking around, he sees a bucket in the corner of the otherwise empty room. He rushes to the bucket and spills the contents of his stomach. Once his stomach was empty, he dry heaved a few times before being able to take a deep breath and sit against the cool wall. His rear end is sore and he remembers what happened before passing out. 'Oh my God, where am I? Who was that man that violated me? Who would do that to another person? Why am I here? What's going to happen to me? Oh yeah, the negatives. They want the negatives of Yamaguichi. But if I give them the negatives then they'll kill me. But if I don't give them the negatives then, they'll surely kill me. I can't believe this is happening. How could they have found out about me? Nobody knew. I should have gone to the police first instead of the bank...'  
Akihito could hear footsteps coming toward the door of the cell. He crawled back to the cot and hid against the wall behind it. The door opened and the big, blond man from the pictures was standing at the door.  
"Get up! It smells disgusting in here. The boss wants to see you," the blond man growled.  
"The boss? Who's the boss? What does he want with me?" Akihito asked .  
"Shut up, stop asking questions. The boss is the only one who gets to ask questions here. Now get up before I come grab you. And trust me, you don't want me to grab you," the blond man threatened.   
Akihito stood and walked slowly toward the blond man. He shuffled slowly toward the door somewhat cowering as he walked. He had seen this man put a bullet into the back of Mr. Yamaguichi's head and could see the gun in his shoulder holster. He didn't want to anger the man but didn't want to get too near him either. The blond man stepped to the side and pointed to the hallway outside the cell door. As Akihito approached, the blond man turned and stepped out of the cell and said "Follow me." Akihito followed and was taken past several more holding cells before reaching the end of the hallway where he and the blond man awaited an elevator. When the elevator door opened, the blond man waved him in and pushed the button marked "PH". The doors closed and Akihito leaned against the wall. He looked up at the blond man and asked "What's going to happen to me?"  
The blond man stared at him and said "The boss needs to ask more questions and he'd better get the answers he needs this time or I'm going to do the same to you that I did to your boss."  
Akihito tried to swallow but his mouth was totally dry. The car stopped rising and the doors pinged open. They stepped into a foyer of an extremely expensive penthouse. There was a mirror directly across from the elevator door and he could see that his clothes were disheveled and his face was white. The blond man pushed him towards the left which took him through an elegant and spacious living room. He was pushed past a kitchen that had all the latest commercial appliances. Then he was led into a large bathroom that he had only seen the likes of in an edition of "Homes of the Rich and Famous." The blond man told him to clean up and shut the door.   
Akihito stood there for a few minutes looking around the room. 'What should I do? What does he mean by clean up? I feel like I need 10 showers after what that man did. Will I have enough time for a shower?' After standing there another 2 minutes, he decided to take a shower. After all, when would he ever get the chance to use one that is big enough for 4 people with showerheads that seemed to hit your entire body at one time. 'Besides this might be the last shower I ever take.' thought Akihito. Akihito quickly removed his clothing and left them in a pile on the floor. He walked into the massive stall and turned on the water taps. He adjusted the taps until water hot enought to make steam was hitting the entire front side of his body all at once. Steam started to rise above the shower stall. He found a bar of soap on a shelf on the wall and began to soap his chest.  
~~~~~~  
Unaware to Akihito, the door of the bathroom opened slowly and Asami entered the bathroom full of steam. He saw the young photographer in the shower soaping himself up. Asami remembered the earlier interrogation and immediately started getting hard. He began to remove his clothing quietly so as not to startle his new pet. Asami walked to the entrance of the shower that had no door. After all, the showerheads were on the opposite end of the 12 foot stall he had built. He didn't think he'd have to worry about splashing all the way over here. At least not a normal shower when he's alone. He may have to add a door depending on what happened in the next few minutes. He walked slowly over to the young man who was rinsing soap off his face and wrapped his arms around his waist. Akihito tensed and began to jump away, but Asami tightened his hold on his waist to keep him from turning around. Akihito began to cough from the shower's spray which was still hitting him in the face. Asami took one step back without loosening his hold. Akihito shakily asked "What do you want from me?" Asami whispered seductively "Until you give me the negatives, I will find other uses for you."  
Asami's right hand began to move upwards to rub Akihito's nipple while his left hand moved down to stroke Akihito's member. Akihito remained frozen. Asami reached for soap from Akihito's hand and lathered up Akihito's chest with his right hand. Akihito trembled but remained quiet. Asami pushed on Akihito's upper back with his left hand to get him to bend slightly forward. He then began to rub the soap over Akihito's back as if he were assisting his shower. The soap began to rub lower down Akihito's back until Asami was lathering up Akihito's ass. Akihito began to squirm when Asami pushed one finger into his anus and began to slowly stroke in and out. Akihito moaned so Asami pushed a second finger in. Akihito groaned "No," but Asami couldn't resist the sweet ass in front of him. He stepped forward and began to slide his dick into Akihito's ass. Akihito's groans were the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard.  
~~~~~~  
'Oh no, not again. No, no, no, don't do that. It hurts. It hurts. Help me. Oh God what should I do? Ohhh... at least it doesn't hurt as much now. Mmmm he's starting to go faster. Oh my God that's starting to feel good. No, no what, feel good, what am I talking about? Mmmmm I feel like, I feel, ohhhhh....... I can't believe that happened.' Akihito remained quiet except for his moans, not believing that he could have just had an orgasm.  
~~~~~~  
Asami could feel the tension dissolve from Akihito's body as he stroked in and out. He grinned knowing that Akihito would not be able to deny himself the pleasure that Asami was awakening in him. Asami picked up the pace until he too reached his peak which exploded from him into Akihito's sweet body. Asami could not remember the last time he felt this level of fulfillment. He pulled Akihito's shoulders up so he could hug him from behind. Both Akihito and Asami were breathing as if they'd run a race. As their breathing returned to normal, Asami could feel Akihito begin to tense up once again. His shrinking member slid out of Akihito and he grabbed his shoulders tenderly and began to turn him around.   
~~~~~~  
Akihito allowed himself to be turned around and could see the flaccid member of the man who had just given him an orgasm like none he had experienced before. He kept his eyes lowered until the man put his hand on Akihito's chin and began to raise his face upward. Akihito's eyes took in the man's flat stomach, then his wide chest which was free of any hair. He looked at the man's broad shoulders and his strong chin. The man had full lips and sculpted cheekbones. He continued to raise his eyes until he was staring into the golden eyes of.... Akihito gasped "Those eyes! I know those eyes...'


	5. Chapter 3

'Young man??? Oh no, please tell me he didn't see me.... he couldn't have seen me....' Akihito slowly crawled toward the door.  
"You there! Where do you think you're going?" Kirishima asked.  
"Akihito, what are you doing?" Riya asked.  
"Uh, nothing, my contact popped out and I was just looking for it. Why, did I miss something?" Akihito asked.  
"Akihito please get off the floor right now. I have an important introduction to make to everyone. My God man, you're embarrassing us." Riya growled at him.  
"Sorry," Akihito said as he stood. He kept blinking his left eye hoping that it would fool everyone into believing that he actually wore contacts. "Um, I'd better go to the restroom to take out my other contact. I'm getting a little dizzy from having only one in." Akihito rambled while sidestepping toward the door.  
"That can wait." Riya said as she headed to the other side of the conference room followed by the man in the expensive suit.  
Kirishima began to address the employees of the paper "As I am sure you are all aware, the former editor of the paper was brutally murdered by someone who broke into his house to rob him. The owners of the paper have decided to sell rather than attempt to locate a replacement. Therefore, the Kyoto Times has a new owner and I have been appointed the Interim Editor-in-Chief until a replacement can be secured. I want to assure you that changes will be coming to the paper, however, at this time, we do not plan to make any major changes. We will continue to expect the same quality and dedication that you have displayed in your excellent stories and news coverage. On that note, has anyone received any information from your contacts regarding the death of Mr. Yamaguichi? I believe our first order of business is to find out anything we can about the crime and how it was reported to the police. It seems that the anonymous caller to the police would be an excellent source for a story. So, everyone reach out to your informants and see what they can find about who was there. Report any leads to me immediately. Thank you for your attention. Please get back to your desks and make this assignment top priority."  
Akihito began to feel green around the gills. He tripped over Ronin's shoelace and almost fell through the door on his way out. He ran to the elevator and left.  
~~~~~  
Riya escorted Mr. Kirishima to Mr. Yamaguichi's old office. "That was an interesting young man crawling on the ground when we walked in. Who was he?" Kirishima asked Riya.  
"Oh that was Akihito Takaba. He's a freelance photographer that seems to get the most interesting photos from the assignments Mr. Yamaguichi would give him. He's the one who got the scandalous shots of the senator who committed suicide after the photos of him and his lover were published. Sometimes I think Akihito was a fly in another life, because he seems to be able to get pictures that only a fly on the wall would be able to get." Riya explained.  
"Really, and what assignment has he been working on lately?" Kirishama asked.  
"Oh, he was here first thing this morning to get his new assignment but Mr. Yamaguichi hadn't shown up for work yet, so I sent him to Mr. Yamaguichi's house to see if he was okay. Unfortunately, or fortunately in this case, he was never able to make it there. The scooter he was driving got a flat tire." Riya said.  
"He was on his way to Mr. Yamaguichi's house? Did he make it there before the flat tire?" Kirishama asked.  
"I don't know. I spoke to him again at 2:00, and he said he'd had a flat and was at home. I assumed he had not made it there because I had to tell him about what happened to Mr. Yamaguichi. He brought the receipt for the flat repair and left it on my desk. He needed a reimbursement to buy groceries or something. Why?" Riya asked.  
"No reason. Just please bring me that receipt and I will issue a reimbursement check for Mr. Takaba." Kirishama ordered.  
"Oh no need sir. I paid him from the petty cash fund that Mr. Yamaguichi leaves with me or left with me, should I say. It was usually used for his lunches but Akihito needed groceries so I paid him out of that. I hope that was not wrong of me, sir." Riya explained.  
"That is fine, however, you will have no need for a petty cash fund for lunches as I will take care of my own meals. Please bring me the receipt as soon as possible. That will be all." Kirishima sat at his new desk and began to review the papers which were strewn haphazardly about.  
"Yes sir." Riya went quickly to her desk, retrieved the receipt and returned to Mr. Kirishima's office. "Here it is sir. If you need anything else, just dial #10 on the phone and it will connect you directly to my desk." Riya left, closing the door behind her.  
~~~~~  
'Hmm.... this receipt shows a time stamp of 2:30. That means Mr.Takaba was not repairing a flat until after he spoke to Riya. I wonder what he was doing this morning? Could he be the one who called the police? That would explain his weird behavior in the conference room. He looked like he was trying to hide from me which means he might have seen Asami and me. I'd better inform Asami of this possibility right away." Kirishima thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed Asami's cell phone.  
"Speak" answered Asami.  
"Asami sama, I think I may have a lead on who called the police." Kirishima said.  
"Tell me what you have found." Asami ordered.  
"There is a freelance photographer named Akihito Takaba who was on his way to Mr. Yamaguichi's this morning when Yamaguichi didn't show up for work. When asked by the editor's assistant if he saw anyone, this Takaba gave a farfetched account of having a flat tire and not being able to make it to the house. I say farfetched because I am reviewing the receipt for the tire repair and the time stamp is for six and a half hours later." Kirishima explained.  
"So where was he for six and a half hours?" Asami asked.  
"My point exactly. He may have seen something. He was acting weird when he saw me. I wonder if he didn't perhaps see us leaving the scene. He seemed to be afraid of me." said Kirishima.  
"Where is he now? I want him brought to me immediately. Call Suoh with his location and have him picked up." Asami growled.  
"Yes sir!" Kirishima hung up the phone and dialed #10 for Riya.   
"Yes sir?" Riya answered.  
"Riya, please bring me the address for Mr. Takaba. I have an assignment that I want him to begin working on right away." Kirishima stated.  
"Yes, sir. I'll be right there." Riya wrote down Akihito's address on a post-it note and took the note into Kirishima's office. "He'll be happy for the work. He was complaining of needing cash for groceries." Riya said.  
"Yes, and he could probably use a new wardrobe. His clothes looked a little worse for wear. Thank you for the address." Kirishima responded.  
Kirishima called Suoh and gave him the address of a warehouse that was listed as Takaba's home address. "Remember, the boss wants him for questioning. Make sure he stays alive." Kirishima ordered.  
~~~~~  
Akihito was panicking. He ran all the way home after leaving Kyoto Times. 'Oh my God. That was the man. What should I do?' Akihito ran into his house and stopped suddenly. "Oh crap, I shouldn't leave incriminating photos laying on the ground in my kitchen that's for sure." said Akihito as he started picking up the pictures that had fallen from his hands when Riya called this afternoon. As he picked them up, he took another look at the blond headed man and tried to remember if he had ever seen him before. He straightened out the photos and shoved them into an envelope. He needed to get these to the police as soon as possible. He ran into the dark room and grabbed the negatives that were now dry and put them into a small envelope. He ran out the front door with both envelopes forgetting to lock his door.  
Akihito had already run two miles before stopping in front of a bank. He went inside and rented a safe deposit box. He left the negatives in the box and headed to the police station with the envelope of pictures.   
As he was walking, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. 'I feel like I'm being watched.' Akihito thought. He turned around slowly and saw a limo one block behind him. He turned around nonchalantly and began to walk faster. In the reflection of a passing window, he saw that the limo was getting closer. He turned into an alley with the thought of hiding behind a dumpster to see if the limo would drive past. Instead the limo pulled into the alley and the driver got out and headed toward him. Akihito looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He found a broken bottle of beer and grabbed a hold of it. He waited, listening for footsteps, when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him straight into the air. Akihito began to swing wildly with the bottle but the muscular blond-headed man from his pictures grabbed his wrist and squeezed until Akihito dropped the bottle. He quickly immobilized Akihito by putting him in a choke hold until Akihito passed out. Then he tossed Akihito into the trunk and headed back to Asami's office.  
"Mission accomplished, Sir. I'm on my way back." Suoh reported to Asami.  
~~~~~  
Akihito started awake when cold water hit his face. Akihito slowly became aware that his hands were tied above him and that he was suspended from a chain. He was blind folded and his feet barely touched the ground. Akihito gasped "Where am I? Who's there? What's happening?"  
"I'll be asking the questions Takaba" answered Asami.  
"Do I know you? Why am I here?" Akihito asked.  
"How long have you worked for Yamaguichi?" Asami asked.  
"What? Mr. Yamaguichi? He's dead!" Akihito whispered.  
"How long have you worked for Yamaguichi? Make me repeat myself again and you will not enjoy the consequences." Asami said.  
"T-two months. " Akihito answered shakily.  
"Where were you this morning?" Asami asked.  
"This morning??" Akihito asked.  
Akihito felt someone at his waist unbuckling his belt buckle. "What's going on? What are you doing?" Akihito stammered.  
"I warned you about making me repeat myself. Now answer the question." Asami demanded quietly.  
"I was at work." stuttered Akihito.  
"What kind of work do you do for Yamaguichi?" Asami asked  
"Yamaguichi?" Akihito sputtered.  
Akihito's pants were torn down his legs. "What's happening? What are you doing?" Akihito screamed.  
"Answer me or you will be punished." Asami threatened.  
"I work for myself. I work for many people. I work as a freelance photographer. What more do you want from me? Akihito yelled.  
"What did you see this morning?" Asami asked quietly.  
"This morning? Nothing! What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about!" Akihito screamed.  
Akihito's underwear were torn down his legs and he felt a hand rubbing up his legs over his genitals and around to his rear. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Akihito started to kick his legs and turn his torso away from the voice.  
"I tolerate lies even less than having to repeat myself." Asami growled.  
Akihito felt a man's body behind his and a hand rubbing his hip and heading towards his crotch. A hand gripped his penis and squeezed before beginning to stroke his growing length. Another hand was rubbing down his butt heading toward an unmentionable area. "W-what are you doing? Don't touch me. Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Akihito panicked.  
Asami whispered in his ear "I saw the pictures. You cannot lie to me. I know what you have. I want the negatives."  
"I don't have them. I destroyed them. I don't have them" Akihito yelled.  
A finger was pushed into his rectum and Akihito yelled. The hand on his penis began to squeeze while the other finger began pumping in and out.  
Akihito screamed "Why are you doing that? Stop. Stop. It hurts."  
The finger was removed. The man behind him stepped away. He heard the sound of a zipper lowering. Then the man grabbed his hips and shoved himself into Akihito's rear.  
Akihito screamed and passed out.  
Asami pumped in and out of Akihito until he found release. He straightened his clothes and left the room.  
Suoh awaited outside. "Get him down, and put him in the holding cell until I return. Make sure he doesn't escape." Asami ordered Suoh.  
Asami went upstairs to his bedroom, entered the bathroom and took a shower. While showering, he relived what happened downstairs and thought 'Too bad he knows too much. I've never experienced so much pleasure. Maybe I'll hold on to him for a while.'  
Notes_____________________________________________________________________________  
Well, there you have it Everyone chapter three I think its time I Thank my amazing partner and beta my mom, who before this had never read Yaoi in her life! If it isn't too much to ask let's welcome her to the dark side (sorry couldn't help myself) Anyway we will try to have another chapter up next weekend but a family member is getting married so you never know. Thanks for reading and please keep comments coming any feed back is very welcome!


	6. Chapter 5

Akihito was seated in a field of sunflowers. The sun was shining bright and there was a cool breeze blowing through his hair. Footsteps came up behind him slowly.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Asami whispered from behind him.  
"Why must you be the one to volunteer for all of the dangerous assignments?" Akihito asked.  
"Why not? Someone has to help God's creation even if they are determined to destroy themselves" Asami answered.  
"But you just returned a short time ago, it should be me who goes this time or one of the others." Akihito pleaded.  
"No, you cannot go. I am used to dealing with mankind and am prepared to do what is necessary to accomplish the goal set by our Creator." Asami stated forcefully.  
"But, I have earned the right to sacrifice myself for you and the others as well." Akihito declared.  
"No, I cannot allow you to do this. While you are a great warrior, you do not understand the things you must do when you are alone, without backup. Living with humans can change you. It is easy to forget yourself, to lose yourself, to become like them. I've been on several missions before and know how to handle the stress of separation from all that is good and pure that surrounds us here. I will keep my mind on the mission set forth by the Father. I will return as soon as I can. You will not have time to miss me." Asami spoke soothingly to Akihito.  
"But, I can do this, I don't want you to leave me this time. Let me be the one to leave." Akihito begged.   
"No!" Asami's voice became more adament. "You must stay here. I will return quickly. You can watch me. Look out for me from here. Before you know it, I will be back and I won't take any missions for a time. We'll have centuries to be together. I love you. It is because of this love that I must do this. I can not, will not, risk your immortality in this way. I have the experience needed to keep you and all of the others safe. I will do this. When this latest demon plot has been foiled, their ranks will be decimated for a time. It will take centuries for them to make another attempt on humanity. This is what we've been waiting for. Then we will have the chance to rest for a bit, train the young angels, build our forces again. We will be able to step back from the front lines and enjoy our time together once again.  
"I understand. I love you and will miss you. I'll be watching to make sure you stay on task. Hurry back to me Asami. I cannot exist without you." Akihito whispered.  
"I will return quickly. I promise." Asami leaned over and kissed Akihito tenderly.  
~~~~~~  
Akihito breathed in a large gasp of air. "Asami? Is it really you?" Akihito whispered.  
Asami stared at the young man as the water sprayed on his back. He was confused at the look he saw in his face and at the reverence in the tone of his voice. "Yes, were you expecting someone else? Perhaps you prefer the attentions of one of my guards?" Asami answered as he stepped away from Akihito and grabbed a towel off the shelf just outside the shower stall.  
"Wait, don't leave." Akihito stepped after him.  
"Are you ready to tell me where the negatives are?" Asami asked.  
"Negatives, what negatives? Akihito appeared confused.  
"So, it appears that you will need additional attention from my guards, after all." Asami said as he turned his back and headed towards the door.  
"Wait, but Asami, don't you remember me?" Akihito pleaded.  
"Of course I remember you. You're the annoying little flea who filmed my second while he was taking out the trash. Now, I have to clean up this mess and the only way to do that is to destroy those negatives as I've already destroyed the photos. Are you prepared to tell me where you have hidden them or will I need to allow Suoh to continue to show you his tender mercies?" Asami glowered.  
"What? I'm not talking about that. I was talking about...."   
"I don't care to talk about anything but those negatives. What else do you know of me? Nothing! You apparently do not know of what I am capable. I normally do not get involved in the housecleaning, as they say. I have cleaners for that. I'm not sure why I have allowed myself to become involved in this little affair, but don't think you're anyone special. You're just a little toy that I was having fun with. It will not keep you from dying if you do not give me what I want." Asami left the bathroom.  
Asami ordered Suoh to take Akihito back to his cell. He would deal with him later.  
~~~~~~  
Akihito remembered his mission. He was sent down by the Father to get Asami back on track. Asami had lost his way. He had been sent to purge the demons that were attacking Japan. The demons had possessed humans and were waging a war of crime on the Japanese people. Crime was rampant. The murder rate had tripled, extortion was the norm. Young girls were being taken from their beds at night and forced into prostitution. Children were being kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder. The police were overwhelmed. Asami was destroying the demons at a rapid pace until the demons ambushed him in an alley one night. They attacked all at once and took Asami to the ground. He was beaten. He was bitten and infected by demon blood. He was left to die in that alley.   
Asami was found by Kirishima who owned a shop that opened to the alley. Kirishima had been taking out the trash when he found an almost dead Asami in the alley. He had dragged him into the shop and tended to his wounds. After a week of being mostly unconscious, Asami finally woke to find himself in a small, dark room. He was lying on a cot with only a sheet pulled up to his waist. He was hurting everywhere but mostly he was thirsty. He tried to sit up and the room swam. As his feet touched the ground, his stomach began to protest. He surveyed his surroundings and saw a small chair next to the cot, a small table with a glass of water sitting on it, and a trash can next to the cot. Asami reached for the glass but it slipped out of his hands and fell crashing to the ground. The door opened and a tall man with glasses entered the room.  
"Ah, you are awake?" the man asked.  
"Where am I? Asami asked.  
"You are in my shop. I found you in the alley. You were nearly dead. What happened to you?" the man asked while pushing the glasses up his nose. "Well, why don't we start with something easier. My name is Kirishima. What is yours?" Kirishima asked.  
"My name is.... Asami! Yes, my name is Asami." Asami stated.  
"Okay, Asami, it is very nice to meet you. You are lucky to be alive. I do not know what happened to you but your injuries were many and you had a raging fever for four days. I did not think you were going to make it and then your fever broke. I have been able to get you to drink water but you have not eaten in eight days. You must be hungry." Kirishima said.  
"I am thirsty but I do not seem to have the strength to hold a glass." Asami said.  
"Do not worry, my friend, I will help you. Let's get you that water, I will clean up this mess, then I will make some broth for you to eat. We will have you feeling better in no time." Kirishima stated.  
"Thank you. I do not know what to say. I will repay your kindness." Asami whispered as he laid back down.  
"Do not worry, my friend, you do not need to think on that now. Rest. When you are stronger, we will figure out where you belong and get you back to your family." Kirishima spoke soothingly.  
Akihito dressed himself in the clothes he was wearing before. Suoh opened the door to the bathroom and grabbed Akihito by the arm and led him back to a cell with a cot and bucket once again. He was pushed inside and the door was slammed shut and locked.  
Akihito sat on the cot, leaned against the wall and continued to remember Asami's past.  
Asami was awake and eating a bowl of rice with a thick broth poured on top. It was warm and soothing to his empty stomach. Kirishima kept him silent company while he ate.  
"Thank you for your generosity" Asami said as he handed the empty bowl back to Kirishima. "I will repay your kindness."  
"That is not necessary. Perhaps you can just tell me about yourself." Kirishima said quietly.  
"I... don't remember much. My name is Asami. But you already know that. I remember I was sent here for a reason. I just can't remember what that was. I was fighting.... I can't remember why. I just can't remember..."  
"It's okay" Kirishima said. "You will remember when the time is right. You need to rest some more. You have been through a great ordeal. Your body must rebuild its strength."  
"Thank you. Perhaps I will remember more after I have slept." Asami leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes.  
Akihito laid down on the cot and stared at the ceiling. 'Oh Asami. I remember now. You have become so lost. I will protect you and help you to remember why you were sent here.' Akihito continued to replay Asami's past in his thoughts.  
Asami was up and moving around now. He was helping Kirishima in his shop. Kirishima was in the back working on his latest design for a business suit. He worked alone and tailor-made suits for an exclusive clientele. Not the type of clientele that was entering the shop through the front door. These three guys looked like thugs. They were dressed in leather jackets with chains hanging from the shoulders and jeans over black boots. Asami went on alert. "Can I help you?" Asami asked.  
"Where's Kirishima? It's his day to pay."   
"Kirishima is busy right now. Perhaps I can help you. How much does Kirishima owe?" Asami asked.  
"$1,000"  
"And what service did you provide that he must pay such a large price?" Asami asked.  
"Mind your own business. Kirishima knows what we provide and what will happen if he doesn't pay." The lead hoodlum growled.  
"Well, Kirishima, is no longer interested in your services so you can leave without payment." Asami whispered menacingly.  
"Oh really? Boys, tear apart the store." The thug stated to the others.  
Asami leapt over the counter and punched the first thug in the face. The man was so startled that he didn't have time to block the punch. He went down with a spray of blood that signaled a broken nose. Asami kicked out with his right leg to the second thug and landed a roundhouse kick to the back of this head. This sent the second guy flying into the wall next to the door. The third guy turned around in time to see his compadres go flying and went for the gun that was tucked in his waistband at the small of his back. Before he could get a hand on the gun, Asami landed a kick to his abdomen which had him bent over and then Asami brought down an elbow to the back of his head which knocked him out. The first thug was just getting up from the ground when Asami turned around and grabbed him in a chokehold until he fell unconscious back to the ground.  
Kirishima walked into the front, surveyed the store and said "Oh my!"  
Asami looked over at Kirishima and said "Sorry, they really weren't customers. They were looking for trouble and weren't expecting to find any. Don't worry, I'll take the trash out in a minute."  
Kirishima looked at Asami and said "This is going to create a problem. They will be back and they won't be asking next time. They'll probably come back to kill me to send a message."  
Asami looked at the three guys on the ground, looked back to Kirishima and smiled, "I remember what I was supposed to do now. I was supposed to clean up the streets of Japan. It seems to me the best way to do that is to take control."  
And that is how Asami had come to be in control of all the illegal activity in Japan. There were no more gangs stealing from shop owners, there were no more girls stolen in the night, there were no more children missing. The "peace" on the streets was restored and the citizens were more than happy to reward Asami for his protection. They did not feel threatened to pay protection money and instead gave Asami a percentage of their profits as a thank you for the safety he provided. In the meantime, Asami used those monies to build his empire. He was no longer working to protect the Japanese people from crime, he had moved on to making international deals which would wipe out other organizations. He was currently battling the Russians. But the Russians were ruthless. They had no qualms about killing people. Asami never had any qualms about fighting fire with fire. So, they killed Asami's people, Asami killed their people. No mercy must be shown or everything could fall apart.  
A/N_____________________________________________________________________________  
Sorry we made you wait so long. Sick for two weeks. We hope this chapter makes up for it and let us know what you think. We love comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Asami hung up the phone and looked to Kirishima. “We need to make a lasting impression on the Russians and the Chinese in one fell swoop. I’m thinking of pitting them against each other until their ranks are decimated, then we can walk in and take over their networks. I want the names of two people we can send to insinuate themselves into their organizations. Someone they will not suspect but that can have access to the leaders in a relatively short period of time. Who do you think we have who will be able to accomplish this?” Asami asked.  
“I can call Madam Ming to see who she has that would fit our needs. She has a house full of geisha that we can send. I know Feilong would welcome the attentions of one of Madame Ming’s special projects. As for Yuri, perhaps Madame Ming has a girl who can fit it with the Russians. I will call immediately.” Kirishima stepped out of Asami’s office and went to his desk. He picked up the phone and called Madame Ming.  
“Hello?”  
“Ah Madam Ming, so good to hear your voice. It is has been some time since we’ve spoken. How are your special projects coming along?”  
“Ah hello Kirishima. Our special projects are coming along nicely. I have one who is ready to work if you need him. I have several others who will be ready in a few months. What do you have need of this day?” Madame Ming purred into the phone.  
“Well we’ll need your special project to be ready to leave in two days and do you have a girl who is fluent in Russian?” Kirishima asked.  
“Why yes I do, as a matter of fact. Another of my special projects is a young Russian girl that I bought a few years ago. She has just reached her age of majority and has been trained in all the geisha arts. Just tell me when you need her.” Madame Ming responded.  
“Have her ready at the same time as the other. We’ll send Suoh to retrieve them in 48 hours. Thank you Madame Ming. You always come through for us.” Kirishima said.  
“Anytime I can be of service, it is always my pleasure.” Madame Ming said before hanging up the phone.  
Kirishima returned to Asami’s office and reported that the male geisha referred to as Madame Ming’s special project and a Russian geisha would be ready in two days. Asami thanked him for his quick resolution and leaned his head back into his leather chair.  
Kirishima looked at Asami and waited for his boss and friend to say something. After waiting a few minutes, Kirishima asked “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Asami looked at his friend and said “The photographer is giving us problems with the negatives. Every time I go to get information, I get distracted by him. I am beginning to wonder about his sanity or mine. The last time I saw him he acted as if he knew me. He called me by my name and asked if I remembered him. I do not remember telling him my name. Have you spoken my name in front of him or has Suoh that you can recall?”  
“I would not make such a stupid mistake. I do not imagine anyone would have mentioned your name in his presence. Were he to see me, he would obviously recognize me as his new editor but I have not seen him since he was brought to this building. Is there a problem with extracting the information? I would have thought that he would have been singing by now as he appeared to be somewhat of a looney bird when I had the meeting at Kyoto Times. I found him crawling on the floor looking for a contact lens that he supposedly lost when anyone could see that he was not wearing contact lens at the time. He did not seem to be a man of principal who would refuse to give the information for honor. He appeared to me to be a coward who would crack at the first broken finger. Would you like some assistance with his interrogation?” Kirishima offered.  
“No I will break him. He just seemed to know me and it had me thinking if we had perhaps met at some earlier time and place. I guess I am just a little tired. It seems that when all appears to be going great, someone new tries to horn in on our business. I begin to grow weary of dealing with problems. I believe I would like to enjoy living for a while.” Asami sighed.  
Kirishima sat staring at his boss and friend wondering what was causing these thoughts. Since meeting him, Asami had been driven to vanquish his competition and establish his multinational conglomerate. He had never wavered in his desire to control the underworld and consolidate all the various industries into one mega enterprise with one leader, himself. To see him appear so tired and worn was becoming worrisome. “Perhaps you need to take a break and have a vacation. You could go to a private island for some peace and quiet. We could send some company to help you relax. I have not heard you sound so tired and it has me a little worried.” Kirishima said softly.  
Asami looked at his friend and confidante and gave a small smile. “I’ll be all right. I was just trying to figure out the angle my new pet is working on me. That’s all. Speaking of my pet, perhaps I’ll go pay him a little visit. I have not seen him since yesterday. I’m sure he will be dying to give me what I want soon or he will be dead.” Asami smiled as he stood and buttoned the jacket of his bespoken suit.  
Kirishima returned the smile and relaxed seeing that his boss and friend was back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Asami entered the penthouse and found Suoh awaiting him. “How is our guest today?” Asami asked.  
“He is quiet, laying on the cot and staring at the ceiling. He has not touched the food and water we brought to his cell. Would you like to visit him or would you like me to bring him to you?” Suoh asked quietly.  
“Neither, let me see the cameras.” Asami followed Suoh to the control room where there were dozens of monitors, most turned off. The only monitor currently operating was the one that showed the photographer on his cot. Asami watched the young man. He looked at his face in particular which appeared to be frozen in place while staring at the ceiling just as Suoh had reported. Other than an occasional blink, it would almost appear as if he were dead. Asami told Suoh that he was excused and took a seat to watch the monitor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Images of death in different forms flashed through his vision. Asami killed quite a few of them or he ordered their deaths by the hands of his associates. One gang after another was ruthlessly eliminated. Eventually larger organizations like the Yakuza and the Italian Mafia became the targets of Asami’s wrath. When he took over an organization, the people who were ‘working’ for them were either eliminated for failing to pledge their loyalty to Asami or were happy to have a more benevolent master. Asami kept them plying their trades, however, his cut was smaller and he offered better protection to those he ‘protected.’ His organization became impenetrable because the lower ranks would protect Asami at all costs out of respect and a healthy dose of fear. Asami kept his savior and friend Kirishima close to his side as confidante and right hand man. Asami’s chief competitors were now the Russians and the Chinese and he was decimating their ranks every day. Oh how far Asami had veered from his original mission. What could have happened to him that led him so far astray from his original mission?  
Akihito rolled over to his side facing the door and noticed that there was food and water sitting on a tray on the floor. He did not know the time but he was not hungry. He was thirsty but feared that the water may be poisoned or drugged so he couldn’t chance drinking it. Akihito closed his eyes and once again thought of Asami when they fought together in the Creator’s legions. Asami was the steadfast one who could not be diverted from his mission. Asami had saved him so many times but never kept tally or reminded Akihito of his failings. Akihito could understand why he had forgotten. The Father had warned him that he would forget being an angel and become human for real if he was sent down. However, seeing Asami had reawakened the memories. He had to get Asami to remember as well. But how? Perhaps by loving him as he did when they were in Heaven. He recalled the last thing Asami said to him before leaving that this would be his last mission for a while and that he would devote a century to loving Akihito. Akihito had to think of a way to reach Asami before Asami did something that he would regret for the rest of his existence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Asami watched Akihito as he rolled to his side and closed his eyes. He thought about Akihito asking if he remembered him and to be honest, he felt an unnatural attraction to Akihito that seemed grounded in another time and place. Perhaps they had met before or had an encounter before, but that can’t be, because he would never have forgotten Akihito’s sweetness. Asami sat watching Akihito until Akihito started moaning. Asami watched spellbound, wondering if Akihito was dreaming and if so, what was he dreaming about? Was he remembering what happened in the shower the day before? He reveled in the fact that while Akihito seemed resistant at first, he seemed to be enjoying it by the time Asami finished. Perhaps he should have Suoh bring Akihito to his suite. Perhaps spending more time with the young photographer would jog his memory.  
Asami left the control room and asked Suoh, who was standing outside the door, to bring Akihito to his suite in the penthouse in 15 minutes.  
Asami went upstairs and took a quick shower. Upon leaving the bathroom, Akihito was standing in the doorway with Suoh at his back. Akihito was staring at Asami with a look of sorrow in his eyes. Was he afraid of what Asami was going to do to him? What was making him look at Asami that way?  
“Wait outside the door. I’ll let you know if I need anything else.” Asami said to Suoh. Suoh left the suite quietly and the door closed behind him.  
“Are you afraid?” Asami asked Akihito.  
“I could never be afraid of you. I am afraid for you!” Akihito answered.  
“Why would you be afraid for me? You should be afraid for yourself because if I don’t get those negatives by the end of the day, you will leave me no choice but to eliminate the only living witness.  
“So you still don’t remember me?” Akihito asked.  
“Why would I remember you when we’ve never met before.” Asami answered.  
“Oh but we have. We are very important to each other.” Akihito whispered.  
“The only thing important about you are the photographs you took of my man doing a little housecleaning. Are you ready to give me those negatives?” Asami asked.  
Akihito appeared confused for a second, then said “You need not worry about the negatives. I was talking about something far more important. I was talking about love, faith, and honor. You love me. You have the most faith of any of God’s creations and your honor knows no bounds.”   
Asami looked at Akihito as if he had grown a third head. “I’ve only just met you. I have faith that those who have the most power are the winners and honor only comes to those who are not afraid to kill for it.”  
Akihito looked down to the ground heartbroken. “But you must remember. Let me love you and you’ll remember everything.”  
“Come here and show me this loving you are talking about.” Asami ordered.  
Akihito approached Asami slowly. He stalked across the room while unbuttoning his shirt. Asami watched Akihito as he bared his well-muscled chest and abdomen. By the time Akihito was standing in front of Asami, his shirt was lying on the floor at his feet. Akihito reached toward Asami and took hold of the belt of the robe and began to untie it. He opened the front of Asami’s robe and pushed the top off his shoulders. Asami stood still while the robe fell to the floor. Akihito stared longingly at Asami’s chiseled chest and abdomen as they were bared. When he looked further down, he saw that Asami was hard and his cock appeared to be pulsing with each heartbeat. Akihito slowly lowered himself to his knees and took hold of Asami’s cock. He licked the tip of it and moaned at the salty drop which wept from the tip. Asami stood rigid but his head was thrown back as he grabbed Akihito by the hair and slowly pulled him towards his cock. Akihito took the cock deep into his mouth while his tongue laved the underside of it. Asami moaned and began to pull Akihito’s hair to move his head. Akihito’s cheeks hollowed from the suction and Asami began to slowly pump in and out of Akihito’s sweet lips. Akihito watched Asami for some sign of recognition or recollection of having Akihito do this before but there was nothing yet. So Akihito took Asami as far as he could down his throat and pressed his lips together keeping Asami from pulling out. Akihito moaned and the combined vibration and suction made Asami’s balls draw up tight to his body and he exploded down Akihito’s throat. Akihito swallowed it all and began to lick clean Asami’s cock. Asami’s knees gave out and he sat heavily on the bed. He leaned back but his feet remained on the floor. Akihito followed him down on the bed and crawled up his body to give Asami a kiss on the lips. Asami accepted the kiss hungrily tasting himself on Akihito’s lips.   
“Do you remember me yet?” Akihito whispered as he nibbled on Asami’s lower lip.  
“I do not but I want to get to know you better.” Asami answered before grabbing the back of Akihito’s head and taking control of the kiss. He rolled over putting Akihito beneath him. He reached for Akihito’s buckle and began to remove his pants. Akihito helped him by lifting his butt in the air when Asami began to push the pants and briefs down. Akihito was bared quickly and Asami grabbed his cock in his right hand while using his left hand to hold his head in place. Akihito’s cock was already at full length when Asami started to stroke it. Asami’s thumb rubbed over the tip which was seeping cum. Asami was already hard again after the earlier explosion. He couldn’t believe that he was ready to have another go at Akihito but this man fired his blood like no other had before. Using the juices from Akihito’s cock, Asami reached lower and began to circle Akihito’s anus. Akihito let out a moan before Asami inserted the tip of his finger into the heavily muscled rim and began to slowly stroke in and out. Akihito arched his back and lifted his bottom in ecstasy. Asami lifted himself over Akihito and placed the head of his cock at the entrance to Akihito’s ass. Akihito pulled his legs up to his chest and moaned as Asami slowly inserted the head of his cock into his ass. Slowly he worked his way in then out. “Use your hand on your cock” Asami ordered Akihito. Akihito’s right hand lowered between their bodies and he started to stroke himself. His timing was in sync with Asami pumping into his ass and his blood fired up so quickly that he was starting to tremble. Asami was quickly stroking in and out of his ass now. The look on his face showed that he would quickly lose control. “I want you to come, now!” Asami ordered Akihito. Before Akihito could finish saying the word, Akihito was ejaculating all over his stomach. Asami’s release exploded into his ass and he could feel the heat of it as Asami’s pumps began to slow. They were both breathing heavily as if they had just raced a marathon. Asami slowly removed his cock from Akihito’s ass and rolled onto his side next to Akihito.  
“Oh, that was amazing. Just like old times. As if we haven’t been separated for so long. Oh Asami, I’ve missed you so much.” Akihito gushed.  
Asami looked at Akihito as if he were off his rocker. Asami stood quickly and said “I don’t know what you are talking about. We’ve never done this before.”  
“Suoh! Come here!” Asami yelled.  
“What are you doing?” Akihito asked shocked.  
Suoh entered the room quickly and saw Asami in his robe that he had donned quickly upon getting up from the bed. He found Akihito lying naked on the bed looking a bit disheveled. “Take him back to his cell.” Asami ordered.  
“No, Asami, you can’t. Don’t make me go. You have to remember now! You must remember.” Akihito was saying frantically as Suoh grabbed him by the arm and lifted him off the bed. Akihito was barely able to grab his clothes off the floor before he was pulled onto the elevator and taken back to the cell. He put his clothes on slowly and laid on his cot. Tears began falling from his eyes.  
Meanwhile, Asami went back to the bathroom and took another shower. He dried off and went to bed. He was very relaxed after having climaxed twice in less than half an hour. He quickly drifted off to sleep without thinking of Akihito’s rantings.


End file.
